


In the Cards

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Business Trip, Businessmen, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fate, Fated Series, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, New York City, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kylo Ren, street magician!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Kylo is a street magician; the world is his stage, and Hux is his captive audience. What may seem ordinary magic, may actually be fate.





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my [Fated Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/717210) but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> All my love to my magician of a beta, Kyluxtrashcompactor for all their help and for coming up with the summary for this story.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Late summer air wraps around Kylo, embracing him with its muggy heat. Steam rises from the subway grates, thick and gray, twisting its way towards the darkening sky. The approaching evening does little to cool Kylo’s heated skin. Beads of sweat collect at his brow and he idly wipes them away, returning his attention to the cards.

He shuffles the deck, fingers flying over the thick glossy paper, until soon there only appears to be a flurry of black, white and red in his hands. He lifts his gaze again, eyes flicking towards the West 4th street station. Commuters stampede up the stairs, all in a hurry to escape the stuffy heat of the subway and scurry off to their next destination. Kylo has eyes for only one passenger.

His lips curve into a smile when he spots the flash of red hair, immaculately brushed back from a stern, pale face. He must be sweltering; his crisp white button-up clings to his chest, secured in place by a light-weight, navy blazer. 

Kylo’s grin widens as the man approaches. The smartly dressed businessman keeps his eyes resolutely fixed away from Kylo but it’s clear he’s overly aware of Kylo’s proximity. 

“Pick a card,” Kylo challenges the man.

The slender redhead pauses in his stride, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Don’t you ever give up?”

“No.” Kylo shrugs unabashedly. He spreads the cards along the makeshift table comprised of a crimson sheet spread over a crate. “Pick a card,” he repeats. 

The man rolls his eyes. “I think I’ll pass...again.”

“Maybe tomorrow then,” Kylo says smoothly. 

“Perhaps I’ll take a different train tomorrow,” the man counters, a smug smirk plastered across his face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kylo responds, a hint of a threat coloring his voice. The man merely snorts in reply, resuming his stride towards the street. “Hey!” Kylo calls out. The man sighs and turns his head to glance over his shoulder. “I like your glasses. Are they new?”

The man flushes, his cheeks stained pink. He reaches up and pulls the delicate glasses from his face. The streetlamps flicker on, glinting against the shiny lens. He frowns at Kylo and slides the glasses into the small pocket on the front of his blazer. 

Kylo smiles at the man’s discomfort. He admires those long legs wrapped in fitted trousers as the man turns around and swiftly walks away. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Kylo is busy shuffling three overturned cups when the man exits the train the next day. Kylo has something of a crowd and their eager faces watch in awe as he quickly moves the cups across the table. The uptight red-head observes from afar, standing at the outskirts of the rapidly growing crowd.

“Anyone care to wager a bet?” Kylo asks, his eyes glittering as he challenges the onlookers.

Several hands reach into pockets, folded bills falling onto the table next to the cups. Kylo smiles broadly, pauses dramatically and then lifts the middle cup. Underneath lays the shiny, indigo marble. The crowd hums and haws but the stolid businessman does not appear to be impressed.

“You, sir,” Kylo calls out, gesturing towards the man. “Come closer.” The man grunts in frustration but complies. The crowd parts for him as he walks forward until he is right in front of Kylo. “Shall I try again?” Kylo asks. The crowd murmurs in agreement. “Would you be so kind to blow on the marble?” He holds the glass sphere out, towards the man’s mouth. “For luck?”

The man’s eyes narrow but he leans forward. The stiffly starched collar of his shirt brushes against Kylo’s outstretched fingers. He purses his lips and blows, all the while his cool blue-green eyes remained locked with Kylo’s.

Kylo carefully places the marble beneath the farmost left cup and begins to shuffle again. This time the man watches carefully, his gaze fixed on the rapidly moving cups. Kylo’s hand hovers over the middle cup again before changing direction and reaching for the cup to the right. He grins smugly as he reveals the marble once more. Cheers and applause fill the street but the man, once again, appears unmoved. The crowd slowly disperses and the unimpressed businessman turns to leave as well.

“Hey!” Kylo calls out. The man’s back stiffens but he doesn’t turn around. “How’s your stay been at the Marlton Hotel?”

“Excuse me?” He quickly turns around, his brow furrowing in confusion. “How did you know I was staying there?”

Kylo smirks deviously, holding the man’s hotel keycard between his fingers.

The man’s face heats in an angry flush. “How did you get that?” he demands.

“Magic,” Kylo silkily replies.

“Magic?” the man scoffs disdainfully. “You’re no magician—just a petty thief.”

He reaches forward and snatches the card from Kylo’s hand. Kylo savors the warm brush of their fingers even as the man scowls and furiously walks away.

 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

The sun sinks low in the sky, dipping behind the surrounding skyscrapers, kissing their metallic surfaces with its setting rays. The handsome businessman is silhouetted against the cobalt backdrop, his figure casting a long shadow across the sidewalk. The dying light dances through his hair, casting it on fire with its gentle glow. Kylo’s transfixed by the mesmerizing hues of red and orange. He wets his lips and stares.

The man impatiently clears his throat. “If you called me over just to leer I think I’ll be on my way.”

“No, wait.” Kylo shakes his head and wills himself to focus. His veins sing with longing but he won’t make any progress with the prickly man by daydreaming. 

“Well?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest while narrowing his eyes at Kylo.

“Do you care to make a wager?”

The man raises an eyebrow. “What kind of wager?”

Kylo ducks his head to hide the smile that spreads across his face. He clearly has the man hooked already. He reaches for his deck of cards and starts to shuffle. “I’m going to make four piles from this deck.” Kylo lifts his gaze. His hands continue to shuffle. “Pick a suit.”

The man shrugs but a glint of interest enters his cool eyes. “Ace.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “That’s not a suit.”

“So?” The man flushes and looks away. “It’s what I choose.”

“Fine,” Kylo submits, his lips curved into a teasing smile. “If I present you with four Ace’s than we go get a drink together.”

“And if you don’t?”

“Then I leave you alone.” Kylo pauses in his shuffling, carefully separating the deck into four equal piles. “No more calling you over and waiting for you outside this subway station.”

“I thought this was your corner where you performed,” he remarks smugly. “But I see you’ve actually just been stalking me this past week?”

“Do we have a deal?” Kylo smoothly ignores the man.

“Fine,” he sighs. “We have deal.”

Kylo smiles triumphantly in response. The man tilts his head in mock impatience as Kylo takes his time. He hovers over the piles, watching the man’s face closely as he turns over the top card for each pile.

_Ace of Spades. Ace of Diamonds. Ace of Clubs._

Kylo hesitates over the final card. The man leans forward, his pupils dilated in interest. Kylo can see the man’s pulse flickering against his throat. He turns the last card over.

_3 of hearts._

The man’s face drops in disappointment, sharp and clear, before his expression smooths.

“Looks like I win,” he says, voice tight. He shrugs and doesn’t meet Kylo’s eye. “Guess it just wasn’t in the cards.

Kylo smirks. “Check your pocket.” 

The man’s brow furrows in confusion but he complies and reaches into the pocket of his blazer. His eyes widen as he pulls out a card. He stares at it in silent shock for a few moments before it slips from his fingers and falls towards the ground. It lands upright, revealing the Ace of Hearts.

The man snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. When he looks up again his eyes are bright and they shine with amusement.

“Come on then,” he says, turning around and starting to walk towards the street. “You’re buying.”

 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

“Hux,” Kylo murmurs for the umpeteeth time. He feels the letters roll off his tongue. He likes the way it feels. “Hux.”

Hux rolls his eyes and removes his blazer, folding it carefully and draping it over his chair. “Do I get to learn your name?”

“Kylo Ren,” Kylo replies, pulling his own chair out and moving it closer to Hux’s.

“Kylo Ren?” Hux laughs. “What kind of name is that?”

“What kind of name is Hux?” Kylo shoots back, his cheeks flushing. Honestly, he quite likes the uptight businessman’s name. Kylo sighs and flags down the bartender. “It’s my stage name.”

“Don’t you need a stage in order to have a stage name?” Hux teases.

“The world is my stage,” Kylo replies dramatically.

Hux smiles—almost fondly—at that before turning his attention to the approaching bartender. “I’ll have a gin and tonic,” he orders. “And he’ll have…”

“Whiskey, neat.” Kylo pauses and adds, “Make that a double.”

“Careful, Ren.” Hux’s eyes flash with amusement. “I don’t want to have to drag you out of here.”

“Don’t worry,” Kylo reassures. “I can handle my liquor.”

Hux merely raises his eyebrows in response. The bartender sets down the drinks and Kylo pulls out a handful of crumpled bills to pay for their round. Hux eyes the exchange with a hint of distaste.

“I’m flattered you’re spending your hard-earned street money on me.” He takes his glass and carefully squeezes the wedge of lime into his drink. “Were the masses generous today?”

Ren takes a long sip from his drink. The whiskey burns its way down his throat: spicy, warm and inviting. “Generous enough,” he finally replies before pointedly adding, “Some people truly appreciate magic.”

“It takes more than few card tricks to impress me,” Hux responds. He brings his drink to his mouth and wraps his lips around the thin, red straw. Kylo is rewarded with a peek of his pink, wet tongue.

“So, what does it take to impress you?” Kylo’s voice is low and husky. He peers at Hux beneath his dark, thick lashes.

Hux runs his fingertip along the smooth rim of his glass. “That would be telling. It’ll take more than just one drink for me to reveal all my secrets.”

“And I thought I was the mysterious one,” Kylo counters.

“A dark, handsome stranger?” Hux scoffs. “You need more than a few cheap magic tricks to be a mystery. You’re actually quite easy to read.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Kylo preens.

Hux chuckles into his drink. “I think you missed the point.”

Kylo finishes his drink with one, long gulp. He firmly sets the empty glass down on the sticky surface of the bar. “I never miss anything. Now, about that second drink...”

♤

They are nearly finished with their third round when Kylo’s tongue really starts to loosen.

“My mom wanted me to go into sales, just like my father,” Kylo laments. “I hated interning at his company. They knew my heart belonged to magic but they refused to accept it as my career.”

“Why?” Hux asks. His cheeks are flushed pink, a lovely side effect of his drinking. The humidity of the bar has started to curl the ends of his immaculate hair. Kylo wants to reach forward and ruffle those ginger strands even further.

Kylo shrugs, peering forlornly into his near empty glass. “My grandfather was a magician,” Kylo finally continues. “An incredible one—I always looked up to him, went to all his shows as a child. He had this amazing trick but it was insanely dangerous. Always thrilled the crowd.” Kylo pauses and tips the last drops of his drink into his mouth. He licks the excess liquor from his lips. “He died on stage, in front of thousands. My mother came with me to that show—she was horrified, heart broken. She swore that no one in the family would ever do magic again.”

“Shit,” Hux mutters. His eyes swim with sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

“I was devastated,” Kylo admits. “But at least he died doing what he loved. When I turned twenty, I left home and never looked back. I land gigs here and there. I may not be renowned like my grandfather was—at least not yet, but the audience always appreciates my shows.”

“When’s the last time you talked to your parents?” Hux asks carefully. 

Kylo shakes his head in response, unwilling to go down that road. “What about you?” Kylo asks, changing the subject. “Do you like being a fancy businessman?”

“Do you mean, do I like my job?” Hux laughs. “For the most part, yes. I’m efficient at my work and well respected in my company. And I do enjoy the perks.”

“Like?” Kylo asks, leaning closer. His thigh presses against Hux’s. He can feel the heat coming off the other man in waves and his chest clenches with want.

“Traveling for one. I get to see cities all the across the country. And they always put me up in nice hotels.”

“Like the Marlton?” Kylo asks, holding up his keycard.

“You have to stop doing that,” Hux admonishes but his eyes are warm and dance with amusement.

Kylo smirks. “You’re an easy target.”

Hux leans closer, his lips just about touching the shell of Kylo’s ear. “And you’re just plain easy.”

Kylo flushes all over. His body heats and his cock stirs. Desire and need twist in his stomach. He places his hand over Hux’s knee and gently squeezes. “Do you care to find out just how easy I really am?”

Hux inhales sharply and pulls away. His pupils are blown so wide they look nearly black in the dim light of the bar. He stands up, quickly grabs his blazer off the chair and heads towards the door. He pauses right at the exit and looks over his shoulder.

“Well, are you coming?”

 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Kylo’s head spins and his cock aches—he’s not sure he’s ever been this hard before. His jeans feel unbearably tight, the black denim stretched over his trapped erection. He rocks his hips, grinding urgently against the firm muscle of Hux’s thigh.

Hux is making the sweetest sounds, panting into Kylo’s mouth as he presses him against the elevator wall. Kylo is intoxicated; drunk on the sweet taste of Hux’s mouth, drowning in the feel of Hux’s hot, wet tongue against his.

Kylo tilts his head back and allows Hux to devour his neck. Hux places sharp, biting kisses along his throat before soothing the tender flesh with his tongue. Kylo’s skin vibrates with pleasure. His eyes drift to the ceiling of the elevator, transfixed by the golden glossy walls. Their shiny surfaces work like a mirror and Kylo is overcome by the view. He watches Hux’s lean body rock into his, watches the way his skin reddens and bruises beneath Hux’s eager mouth. The elevator soon grows humid; hot and heavy with their ragged breathing and wet kisses.

_Ding._

The sharp noise breaks them from their spell and they quickly pull apart as the elevator door opens. Hux exits briskly and Kylo stumbles after him. His cock is throbbing in his tight jeans, begging for relief. The alcohol from earlier still thrums in his veins, but his drunken haze has settled to a mild buzz. He’s suddenly overly aware of every little detail; the wrinkles in Hux’s usually immaculate blazer, the red flush which spreads along Hux’s neck, the way his slender fingers tremble as he fumbles with his key-card.

Kylo presses his body against Hux’s, rubbing the length of his hard cock along Hux’s trouser-clad ass. Hux groans, leaning back into the heated embrace.

“Hold on,” he pants raggedly. “I’ll never get us into the room at this rate.”

Kylo’s hand covers Hux’s, guiding the key to slide into the slot above the door knob. “I don’t care—I’ll fuck you out here if need be.”

Hux groans in agreement but the door clicks open and he pushes his way inside. Kylo is hot on his heels.

Kylo whistles when they enter the room; he’s not certain he’s ever seen a suite this nice before.

The hard-wood floors are shiny and dark, covered with thick, plush oriental rugs. One of the walls consists of floor to ceiling windows, heavy drapes pulled back to reveal the glittering lights of the city. The bedroom boasts a canopy king-sized bed. The comforter is white and pristine—Kylo grins at the thought of destroying it. 

In some other world, some other universe, this could have been Kylo’s life. He might have interned at his father’s company, slowly risen up the ranks and travelled the country like Hux does. He might have been put up in a swanky hotel like this one, sleeping on sheets with a ridiculously high thread count.

Would he have still met Hux somehow? Maybe they would have crossed paths at some boring business convention. As it is, Kylo is more than content with the reality of his situation right now.

His gaze moves towards the other side of the room where the bathroom door sits wide open. Inside he can see a massive clawfoot tub, large enough to fit two people rather comfortably. Images rush into his mind of Hux and himself soaking in there later, sipping champagne from flutes. He’s so caught up in the fantasy, he starts slightly when Hux clears his throat to get his attention.

“Well?” Hux has already removed his shoes and blazer and is working on the buttons of his shirt. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Kylo stalks over, delighting in the flare of arousal that enters Hux’s eyes. He pushes Hux’s hands away and takes over, ripping the last few buttons as he tears off Hux’s shirt.

“Hey!” Hux protests. “I really like that shirt.”

“Have your company buy you another one,” Kylo growls, pushing his hands beneath Hux’s thin undershirt. 

Kylo’s thumbs brush against Hux’s tightening nipples. He’s rewarded with a sharp hiss from Hux as the man leans into his touch. Kylo’s hands drop to Hux’s trousers, anxiously pushing them down his legs. Kylo admires the thick bulge in his briefs before stepping back and quickly shedding himself of his own clothing. The floor soon becomes covered in their discarded clothing, leading a fabric-strewn trail towards the bedroom.

Kylo pushes Hux onto the bed, his eyes wide and eager as he takes in Hux’s gorgeous body. He’s pale and slender, his creamy skin littered with a light scattering of freckles along his shoulders and thighs. 

“So perfect, so very immaculate,” Kylo teases. His fingers run through the short, neatly trimmed hair surrounding Hux’s leaking cock. “I’m going to destroy you.”

“Please,” Hux begs, his cock twitching in desperation. A bead of pre-come glistens at the tip and Kylo runs his finger through it, spreading the sticky seed along his swollen head. “I need—”

“Shh. I know what you need.”

Kylo lowers himself down, kneeling between Hux’s legs. He lifts them over his shoulder and cups Hux’s ass with his hands, spreading the cheeks apart.

Hux cries out as Kylo licks a long, wet path along his crack. Kylo’s tongue traces hot, teasing circles around Hux’s sensitive rim. Hux’s thighs tremble and he begins to mumble incoherent words. Kylo continues to lap at Hux’s increasingly soaked ass. Hux’s hole quivers at his touch, twitching whenever his tongue teases its way inside.

Kylo’s own dick throbs in sympathy. He lowers a hand to his cock and squeezes hard at the base, willing himself to regain some control. He wants to make this last, to slowly but surely reduce Hux into a shivering mess. Hux groans and presses his ass against Kylo’s face, begging for more. It seems, to Kylo, that Hux is already halfway there. 

Kylo runs the pad of his finger along Hux’s wet rim. He teases him for a few moments before finally slipping inside. Hux’s ass clenches around him, greedily sucking him deeper into that inviting, tight heat.

“Enough,” Hux groans. “It’s enough. I want to feel you.”

Kylo pulls his finger out and sits up. “Where?”

“Don’t play games,” Hux sharply scolds. The effect is ruined by Hux’s flushed skin and disheveled hair, by the way his chest heaves with his heavy breaths. “Hurry up and get that monster cock inside me.”

“Monster?” Kylo repeats with false modesty. His fingers curve around his long, hard dick. “You mean this?”

“Fuck you,” Hux mutters, spreading his legs wider. His hand reaches for his bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

Kylo snatches it from Hux’s hand and generously pours some of the slick liquid over his cock. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I’d rather you not talk at all.” Hux raises a challenging eyebrow. “You said you were going to destroy me, didn’t you? Let’s see if your actions match your words—”

Hux’s speech falters as Kylo lines up and pushes inside. His mouth remains open, gaping and gasping for air. Hux is all tight, delicious heat and Kylo grits his teeth to stave off his rapidly approaching orgasm. 

“So big,” Hux sobs. “So fucking big. You’re wrecking me…”

“Yes,” Kylo hisses as he bottoms out. “I’ll make you useless for anyone else.” The idea of anyone else fucking his gorgeous businessman sends a possessive shiver through Kylo’s spine. “You’re mine now, all mine.”

Hux nods in agreement, too far gone for words. His eyes are glazed and his pupils blown wide. Kylo forgoes the concept of coherence himself. He moans loudly, broken words of praise and pleasure spilling from his lips.

Hux’s nails dig into his back, clawing against his sweat-slick skin, urging him on. Kylo sets a steady rhythm, thrusting into Hux again and again. His pleasure builds, his flesh burning like an inferno. His body seeks Hux’s like a sinner craving salvation.

Hux is leaking all along his stomach now, a sticky trail glistening across his abdomen. Hux’s hand reaches down, his fingers ready to curl around his cock but Kylo smacks it away.

“Kylo,” Hux pleads.

“No,” Kylo growls possessively. “Mine, this is all mine.”

Hux’s head falls back, his eyes squeezing shut as Kylo’s hand wraps around his cock. He tugs in time with his thrusts, lifting Hux’s hips with his free hand. He adjusts his angle and Hux cries out, his body trembling with sensation.

Kylo twists his wrist and Hux’s cock pulses in his hand, his release spurting onto his own stomach and chest. Kylo lets go of Hux’s cock and leans forward, licking at the sticky seed clinging to Hux’s skin. The flavor is sharp and bitter on Kylo’s tongue and it pushes him over the edge.

He pulls out of Hux, takes his cock in his hand and jerks himself to completion all over Hux’s body. His come paints Hux’s chest, thick and hot, joining the sticky mess already left there.

Kylo collapses on top of Hux, ignoring Hux’s dismayed and disgruntled groan. Despite his previous misgivings, Hux meets Kylo’s sloppy kiss with eager enthusiasm. 

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Hux murmurs against his lips. “Filthy…”

“I’ll clean you up,” Kylo promises, moving his mouth to whisper hotly in Hux’s ear. “Look at that huge tub you’ve got over there. I’ll get you nice and clean, just so I can wreck you all over again.”

Hux snorts but Kylo feels his cock twitch in interest against his thigh. “Insatiable creature.”

 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

The early morning sun filters in through the window, casting golden rays across the bed. Kylo squints and groans at the obtrusive light, rolling over and turning his back towards the window.

Hux dresses quietly across the room, shrugging on a fitted, button up shirt. Kylo admires the red marks and purpling bruises he left along that gorgeous expanse of skin before it’s covered with starched-cotton fabric.

“Come back to bed,” Kylo beckons, his voice hoarse.

Hux glances over at Kylo, his lips set in a determined line. “I have work to do.”

“Who works on a Saturday?” Kylo complains. He kicks the sheets away and stretches along the bed. He doesn’t miss the appreciative eye Hux casts over the display.

“Those who care to further their career and rise in their company do,” Hux primly replies.

Kylo yawns. “Sounds boring.”

“It’s only a few hours at the office in any case.” Hux pauses, looking slightly apprehensive before adding, “Can I trust you not to destroy this room until I get back?”

Kylo’s pulse thunders and blood rushes through his ears. He’s unable to hide the huge grin that spreads across his face. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” Hux remarks coolly but his cheeks pinken slightly.

Hux is nearly to the door when Kylo calls out to him. “Hey! How long are you staying in the city anyway?”

Hux slowly turns around. “A few more days, then I’m back to Chicago again.” His lips spread into a teasing smile but his eyes glimmer with something else entirely. “Why? Are you going to miss me?”

“Maybe.” Kylo shrugs. “But I’m a bit of a drifter myself. You may well find me on the streets of Chicago, charming the masses with my spectacular magic.”

Hux shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. “Stalker,” he scoffs, but his voice is affectionate.

Kylo settles back onto the pillow as he listens to the door close behind Hux. The sounds of the city drift up towards the room, muted horns and some faraway construction. Kylo closes his eyes and lets the noise wash over him, the familiar lullaby coaxing him back to sleep.

He dreams of red-hair and fine suits, bright green eyes and freckled skin. He dreams of an untold future, of magic and endless possibilities.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
